


The Propose Home

by JotunVali



Series: A Starfleet marriage [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: As they're all stranded on Vulcan, just after the resurrection of Spock, and waiting for their starship to be fixed Jim had the time to think it over. He's convinced now is the best time, Vulcan is the best place to finally say it.the only thing that missed in The Voyage Home movie in my opinion, X).
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: A Starfleet marriage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002423
Kudos: 35





	The Propose Home

Jim had been thinking about it over and over. He was in love with Spock and somehow he knew Spock felt the same about him. What's more they have been staying on Vulcan for weeks now. Maybe here and now were the best time and place to ask him. To _propose_ to him. The only issues were he didn't have a clue about how to propose to a Vulcan and he didn't have rings on him. But again, Spock _was_ half-human and Jim didn't remember there were rings involved in the process of a Vulcan marriage. He looked up again. Spock was still on that mountain. Just close enough to be still visible by a human eye. Should Jim wait for him to climb down? What if he…? That idea was so stupid and… bold, but… But he _was_ a bold adventurer, wasn’t he? And it’d be so much better if everyone present here, his crew, the Vulcan workers, everyone could hear his dramatic speech. Now he recalled it, Vulcans had an excellent hearing. Maybe Spock could hear him from here. Alright. His pride, his honor and vocal chords were at stake, but he _was_ going to try!

He put his hands on each corner of his mouth, in hope it would increase the loudness of his voice enough. He took a long, deep breath.

“SPOCK!!” He screamed out.

His whole crew and a few of the workers turned around to look at him, puzzled or annoyed.

“YES, ADMIRAL??” To Jim’s surprise and joy, Spock had heard him and yelled back.

“CALL ME JIM!!” Jim growled. “WILL YOU MARRY ME??” He roared as his cheeks flushed and heart pounded.

“I SHALL DO SO, JIM!!” Spock vociferated in response.

Jim beamed in pure joy.

“I’M HAPPY, SPOCK!!” He loudly expelled.

“SO AM I, JIM!!” Spock replied.

“I LOVE YOU!!” Jim cried out. 

“I LOVE YOU TOO, JIM!!” Spock clamored.

Jim chuckled and smiled and grinned. Tears ran over his face. He tried to wipe them away even if he didn’t really care about that. He just had proposed to Spock! And Spock had said yes!! He didn’t care anymore if he couldn’t go back to Earth. Right now, he even felt blissful at the prospect of living here on Vulcan forever. With his husband. He giggled like an idiot. Yes, Spock was, or at least was going to be, his husband. He was so happy he didn’t notice his crew had gathered around him. He almost yelped when Uhura jumped at his neck to hug him and say “Congratulations”. She was followed by a pat, or rather a good slap, on his shoulder from the best engineer in the world.

“Took ye long enough, lad!” Scotty fakely scolded him.

“We’re so, so happy for you Admiral!” Chekov lively shook his hands.

“Best wishes for you two.” Sulu added in a proud grin.

Jim really was happy and grateful for so much positivity and affection for him and Spock but then he noticed someone was missing. Bones. Where was Bones? Jim looked around and finally caught a grey-brown figure, under the Klingon Bird of Prey. Why wasn’t he coming to congratulate him and his future marriage with Spock? Jim let go of his smiling friends to go to him. He was cross-armed, leaning against the large stairs of the starship. Like sulking.

“Bones? Are you alright?”

“Before, I would’ve said yes Jim. Now I’ve been living for a while with a Vulcan soul in my head… I don’t feel like lying to you.” The melancholic doctor admitted. 

It hit Jim like a truck in his face. Was Bones… jealous? Spock had been technically living in his mind 24/7 for months and now he was hearing Spock willing to marry someone else! 

“Bones, I’m… I’m sorry.” Jim apologized even if he knew he had no reason to do so. He just didn’t like seeing Bones with such a sad face.

“Sorry for what?” Bones scoffed. “For finally proposing to your beloved after decades of mutual pining? Jim, I _am_ happy for you and Spock.” He asserted. “For years, I thought you two were perfect together and wondered when the hell you were going to tie the knot! The only thing I can scold you about is that you should’ve proposed way sooner!”

“Then why-?” 

“Why am I making a face so long and dull I look like an undead corpse? Well, I’m just… can’t help thinking it’s… a bit unfair… after all we’ve been through together… after living with his damn soul for non-stop months, and getting to know everything about him, about each other… he only remembers _you_. He only loves _you_.” Bones mumbled with a hint of threatening tears in his weary voice. “Damn.” He cursed as he was wiping off the first tears. “So much for a petty bruised ego. I should be _happy_ for you two. Not… weeping like a jealous schoolgirl!” He grumbled. “Shit. A happy marriage is what you need at least after what you’ve lived, after your son was…”

“Bones, my feelings do not matter more than yours.” Jim tenderly hugged him. To comfort his best friend as much as not to hear about his son. He really had it with people he loved dying in heroes. Spock was back, his whole crew was safe, and he was hugging his precious Bones in his arms. Jim realized something. Something really important. He sighed like a child about to admit a bad action. 

“Bones, I am convinced Spock will remember you as well. He can’t forget you forever.” He smiled. “If you talk to him, if you keep… stirring his memory, I’m sure he’ll come to it. Just be patient, alright? He just _can’t_ forget you.”

“I can… only be patient with two stupids like you!” Bones wept on Jim’s shoulder.

“Bones… when Spock remembers you, what do you say of… a wedding on Earth?” Jim softly suggested.

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll be quite the event, an interspecies wedding on Earth!” Bones chuckled. “Especially with a logical husband!”

“I was not talking about Spock, Bones.” Jim subtly implied.

The shocked doctor broke the hug and stared with an aghast look at a beaming Admiral.

“You mean…?” He gasped. His medical heart skipped a beat. “But… but Spock…?”

“First the Vulcan wedding, then, when Spock remembers you and his outstanding, _unconditional_ affection for you, the Earth wedding.” Jim’s eyes flickered with an amused blaze.

Bones’ emotions roller-coastered from down in the gutter to canon-shot to Heavens. He almost strangled the Admiral.

“Damn you, Jim! Damn you! You…” He finished his words with uncontrolled sobs.

Jim hugged him tight.

“Splitting up is and will _always_ be out of question, Bones.” He whispered in the doctor’s ear.

After a moment, Bones had to ask the coal-burning question.

“But, will Spock even accept the-?”

“You’ve shared consciousness with him.” Jim protested. “You _know_ what he would think of that.” He brightly smiled.

Bones sighed. Yes, he knew what Spock would think of him and Jim marrying.

“Alright.” He surrendered while sloppily wiping his eyes and nose. “You got me.”

“Is this how doctors say ‘I do’ now?” Jim kidded.

“Shut up and come here, sugar.” Bones ordered before grabbing the Admiral’s neck and kissing him. 


End file.
